Stuck in the Middle With U
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: If you would have told Sango that she would end up eloping with her perverted best friend Miroku she would have laughed. But it's not really funny when the only thing keeping her from loosing her brother or her mind is Houshi-sama.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Inuyasha so no suing. It's my birthday today… again… whatever. I put on Hate is Only Skin Deep's first chapter on my birthday and so I'm going to create a tradition and do it again.

I wanted to put up a story on my birthday to mark this special day for me and you can make it perfect by sending me reviews saying what you think of this new story so far. Think of it as a birthday present to me. Besides I want this story to be as special as my other birthday story and so please try and review. Thanks and hope you enjoy.

Stuck in the Middle with U

Chapter One: You Have to Start Somewhere

_Well I don't know why I came her tonight…_

"Come on Kouga dance with me," Sango smiled teasingly at her boyfriend and began to tug on his arm. Her hips began to sway from side to side as if that would allure him to get up. This was her second time that she had tried to urge him to get up and dance.

I mean this was a party for crying out loud. The music was thrumming through her body making her blood sing with the need for it. She wanted to dance and with her boyfriend. To have him press his body against hers and hold her tight before whispering to her how beautiful she was tonight. Was that too much to ask?

"No I don't think I'm going to," Kouga jerked his arm viciously away from Sango, frowning at her. Sango let out a sigh of disappointment before she watched him turn to Kagome. "So how are you enjoying the party Kagome?" His whole attention was trained on her as Kagome blushed slightly and gave Sango an apologizing smile.

_I got the feeling that something ain't right…_

She had been hearing Kouga talk so highly of this frat party for the past two weeks that he had gotten her buzzing with excitement. He was kind of surprise that she even wanted to come. I mean sure she was a sort of a tomboy especially when she was little but she was a woman first.

She had long raven black tresses curled in ringlets around her facewhile the rest was pulled up with beaded hairclips. She practically put on make up for him. She added just a touch of rouge to show her cheekbones and a dusting of magenta eye shadow with a nice brush of lip-gloss. And he barely noticed her or anyone for that matter.

'Well he noticed someone,' she amended in her head as she ignored Kagome's smile and walked across the room.

_I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair…_

She ladled herself some punch and held it in her hands for a moment, one arm wrapped around her waist.

'Look at them snuggled up together like they were the one dating,' Sango jeered before taking a sip of her drink. 'It's not like I haven't tried to be a good girlfriend for him,' she argued with herself as she ladled herself another cupful of the punch.

'Kagome is suppose to be my best friend… Well one of them,' she thought before looking suspiciously down at her punch. She ladled herself another cup bobbing her head to the music. 'She's not suppose to be all over my man like that. She knows I like him,' she thought, her frown creasing her brow.

'Sort of anyway but that doesn't matter. What matters is he's mines and not hers,' she thought firmly.

"Hmm this punch is kind of good," she giggled and began to sway to the music again. Letting her cup sit on the table before she moved to the dance floor, which had formally been the living room.

_And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs…_

She combed her fingers up her beaded pink and black babydoll top before running them down her golden, tan arms. Raising them to the ceiling she felt the music alive inside her.

'I am sexy… I am beautiful,' she thought to herself and her frown smoothed out into a small smile. She let her beaded hairclips go and her curly black tresses tumbled down her back. Combing her fingers through them she sigh at the touch of fingers on her scalp.

'Any man would be stupid not to want me,' she thought again as she shook her hair out. She felt someone place his hands on her hips and she moved against him grinding her hips into him. 'Kouga you know you want me,' she thought as her eyes slid slowly open and she saw her boyfriend looking at her.

'Good all eyes on me,' she thought as she wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck and tilted her head back to see the stranger behind her.

"M… Miroku," she gasped and quickly pulled away.

_Clowns to the left of me…_

He tugged her back and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sango you didn't mind dancing with me when you thought I was a stranger. So what is so new now," he smiled slyly and ran his fingers across the fabric of her toned tummy. "Besides I'm your best friend."

His hand began to run down her side and she growled warningly before she felt someone tug him away from her.

_Jokers to the right, here I am…_

"Hey Miroku if she's your best friend then why are you groping her," Inuyasha rolled his eyes before grabbing Sango's hand and pulling her close to him.

"Wh… what? Not you too Inuyasha," Sango frowned up at him but stopped when his lips brushed against her ear making her blush slightly.

"Your jealous of Kagome aren't you? That's why you didn't know you were dancing with Miroku. You wanted to make that damn wolf jealous huh?" She could tell he was smiling triumphantly at the fact and that he had been drinking.

"Maybe," she said reluctantly pulling her head back to look at him with troubled brown eyes.

"Then let's give him something to be jealous about," Inuyasha grinned impishly and Sango felt her heart plummeting to her black high-heeled ankle strapped sandals.

_Stuck in the middle with you…_

"Follow my lead," Inuyasha said calmly and led her to the coffee table before picking her up by her waist and setting her on top of it.

"Inuyasha," Sango scowled flickering her eyes nervously to Kouga whose cobalt eyes were trained suspiciously on her.

"You want him to notice you right?" Inuyasha consoled.

"Yeah… but Inuyasha come on," Sango tried to plead with him.

"It's not like we are asking you to strip," Miroku said but smiled lecherously. "Not unless you want to."

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sango around her middle to stop her from launching herself at Miroku.

_Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you…_

"Cool it you two. Just start dancing Sango, close your eyes if you have to and we'll bring someone else to dance with you," Inuyasha let her go before looking around for a suitable dance partner. "Hey what about Yura?"

"Hell no I'm not dancing with that slut," Sango hissed lowly at them, both her eyes narrowing. She had been doing perfectly fine without them. "Hey why are you at this party anyway. You weren't invited."

"Crashed in," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't anything special. But before Inuyasha could suggest another dancer for her Miroku climbed on the table and grabbed Sango by the hips.

_And I'm wondering what it is I should do…_

"Your so tense loosen up babe," Miroku began to move her hips from side to side. "I know you were feeling the rhythm before so feel it again."

Sango's hands balled into fists but she knew Kouga was watching them… actually glaring. She could sense the tension in the air and instead of following her first instinct of going over to him and laying his fears to rest she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck.

Leaning close she whispered softly in his ear, 'Touch me in the wrong way Houshi-sama and I'll break every last finger.'

She felt Miroku stiffened and she laughed turning her head to the side to see the storm cloud that was Kouga's face.

_It's so hard to keep this smile from my face…_

She couldn't deny that dancing with Miroku was interesting… sensual. But he knew his limits if he wanted his fingers to be intact. He made sure to compliment her on her outfit and told her how lovely she looked.

Placing her chin against his shoulder as they danced to a slow song she sighed happily. "Thank—"

"I can't take it anymore," Miroku growled and threw Sango over his shoulder before jumping down the table.

"Where are you taking me Houshi-sama," yelped Sango in surprise as she thumped her hand against his back.

"Slip and slide in the hallway and I've been dying to see you wet," Miroku laughed eagerly and sped out the door. "Maybe they'll have a wet t-shirt contest later."

"I wish you'd try it so I can beat the shit out of you," she smiled dangerously at him.

_Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place…_

As soon as Miroku set her down on her feet she began to run. "In your dreams Houshi-sama!" she laughed and danced around someone that wasrunning fast down the hallway before sliding down the slip and slide.

"Come on Sango just this once for me the guy who played doctor with you when we were six," Miroku quickly chased her and wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as she was about to fall from the soapy ground and her sandals.

She kicked off her expensive sandals in distaste as she wiggled out of his arms. She shot down the stairs and into the laundry room where she knew they were having a foam party. Loosing herself in the mass of foam she hoped to loose Houshi-sama as well but she could hear him calling for her eagerly.

Her curls and clothes were plastering themselves against herself but she could care less by now as she laughed ducking from Miroku's arms again.

_Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right…_

Foam spilling out the door, covering the floor she was having a hard time discovering which was foam and which was people since everything seem to bobbing and moving while coveredin the soapy mess. She resigned herself to settle on the dryer comforted by the fact that she had pushed Miroku in a heap of foam a few minutes ago and hadn't heard from him since.

Then all of a sudden something grabbed her and dragged her ass off the dryer growling ferociously.

"Oh my kami you looked so funny Miroku," Sango laughed at the foamed covered Miroku who looked like a fluffy marshmallow then any thing elseShe smiled in satisfaction when he frowned.

"Gahh let me go Miroku!" Sango couldn't help but laugh as he began to tickle her down to the ground. "Not fair, not fair you know I'm ticklish," Sango slumped to the ground a mass of giggles as Miroku straddled her.

_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you…_

Miroku looked down at her a minute later, a victorious smile on his face before leaning in closer to her. He brushed a wet curl from Sango's cheek before tucking it behind her ear. "I've finally gotten you all wet."

Sango would have pushed Miroku away except she felt herself having trouble breathing. Miroku leaned even closer to her, his lips barely an inch away from hers. So close that their warm breath mingled together.

"Kami Sango your so beautiful," he breathed before closing the distance to her lips but Sango had pushed him back when she heard someone call her name.

"Sango we're leaving!" Kouga yelled from the door unable to find his girlfriend in the foam.

Sango looked guiltily at Miroku licking suddenly dry lips before standing up. "I'm s… I gotta go," Sango quickly said before rushing towards the door to meet Kouga.

"We're leaving," Kouga grabbed Sango's hand and handed her shoes to her with the other.

"Sango…" Miroku let out a sigh as he sat there combing a small mound of foam out of his hair.

'_Well your started out with nothing,_

_And your're proud that you're a self made man,_

_And your friends, they all come crawlin,_

_Slap you on the back say,_

_Please…. Please….'_

Sango dragged her eyes slowly open groggily wondering how she was dreaming to a Stealers Wheel song.She let out a little groan as she smacked her hand against the snooze button realizing what had happened. She then burrowed herself inside the covers and grumbled something about more sleep.

Then all of a sudden her blanket was whipped away from her and she stood there blinking sleepily as someone threw back her curtains. "Good morning Sunshine," Miroku said brightly and kissed her cheek ignoring her bewildered look.

"What the fuck…" Sango trailed off and wrenched her covers back onto her bed before burying her head under a pillow.

"Oh no you don't!" Miroku wrenched them away again only to hear Sango growl and grab the other side of them.

"Give them. I paid for them with my own damn money!" she hissed and with a hard tug he and the covers fell towards her. "Why are you here anyway? I never gave you a key," Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah I was wondering about that. To think I had to get the landlady to make me a key when you made sure to give one to Kagome and Kouga. And another thing I'm highly disappointed your not naked," Miroku frowned at her in disapproval.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED!" growled Sango and slapped away the hand that was trying to travel up her flannel pajamas.

"Well I was expecting you to… you know sleep in the nude. Well that's what I always imagined you'd do but here you are looking conservative **as usual**," he groaned before trying to unbutton her shirt.

"You need to loosen up, loose a few of these buttons," Miroku climbed on top of her and began to unbutton her top.

"I swear Miroku if you go any further I'm going to castrate your ass," Sango glared at him warningly.

"Your so harsh Sango. I can see clearly you're not a morning person. Maybe I can lighten your mood," Miroku smiled slyly.

"You can lighten up her mood by getting the fuck away from my girlfriend," growled Kouga warningly as he walked into her apartment with two grocery bags in his hands.

"Uh oh," Miroku eyes widen in surprise and quickly rolled off of Sango.

**'If You Want to Hit Rock Bottom,' is the next chapter if you review. Sango is lovingly, kind, caring. But what with her parents death she is forced to raise her little brother Kohaku all by herself. I mean she doesn't do anything bad to anyone unless they truly deserved it like when Miroku gropes her. So why is kami trying to punish her? I do hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews.**

**A/N: The italics are used for the lyrics of the song 'Stuck in the Middle with You.'**


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless and I thank those have reviewed me. I do not own Inuyasha so no suing. I look forward to any comments that you might have so please feel free to leave one. Enjoy.

Stuck in the Middle with U

Chapter Two: **If You Want to Hit Rock Bottom**

"Kouga don't worry he's just playing around again. As usual." Sango threw Miroku a scathing look before sitting up and turning to face Kouga completely. "I've missed you," she smiled holding out her arms in hopes that he would drop his bags and hug her.

"I see that," Kouga said wryly his cobalt eyes still trained on Miroku.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted." Miroku brushed away invisible dust from his clothes. "Call me Sango when your warden lets you come out in play," he leaned over the bed and planted a quick kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey you didn't have to kiss me there," squeaked Sango before playfully swatting Miroku away. But he quickly captured her other hand and planted a kiss on her palm.

"I had another place that I wanted to kiss you but then I would have to restrain your boyfriend from killing me," he whispered against the soft flesh of her palm before flickering his blue eyes towards her. A look of mischief shone beautifully in those orbs.

"Your impossible Houshi-sama." She couldn't help keep in the amusement from her voice, her cheeks flushing a lovely pink.

"I wouldn't have you think of me any other way," he smiled slyly before sadly releasing her hand.

"Stop the chitchatting and get your ass moving," growled Kouga his eyes narrowing more at how his girlfriend was blushing now.

"Now, now Kouga. No need to be frightened by me. You should be glad if I steal this beautiful woman from your hands," his smile still in place.

"WHAT!" Kouga took a step forward, dropping his bags and rolling up his sleeve.

"Wait that came out wrong," Miroku laughed nervously, his hands halfway up in the air before he turned his head to wink at Sango. "I mean someone would be foolish to steal this beautiful woman from your hands. Yes… yes that's right. That's what I meant to say in the first place," he sighed when Kouga stopped to think whether he should let it slide.

Before Kouga could fully measure his options he found the human quickly whisking pass him and out of the door. "Damn him," he growled looking accusingly at the close door.

"He's just one of my best friends, nothing more," she wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck.

"I can see clearly he wants to be more then just that," he looked at her accusingly as if it was her own fault that Miroku acted like that.

"You over exaggerate," Sango frowned and stood up before placing her hands on her hips. She then bent down to gather up the groceries and walked to the kitchen. "I hope you got the bananas. Kohaku likes to put it on his cereal in the morning," she commented over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I got the bananas," he grumbled before following her into the kitchen. He rested his arms against the kitchen counter before watching her unpack. "I don't like you hanging around him."

"Kouga," Sango sighed in frustration before leaning towards him and kissing his nose. "You're making a molehill out of nothing."

"Maybe," he relented reluctantly before grabbing her chin gently a kissed her. "I made the reservations for our favorite place."

"You did?" Sango smiled against his lips before pulling away. "Well then I'll make sure that I dress for the occasion. You know I can hardly believe it's been three years since we met."

"Yeah I wonder how it is you women have a anniversary for every small thing. A guy can't remember the first time we held hands or what's your favorite song, color, and animal. It's too much and it's not really important," he grumbled turning around to lean his back against the counter.

"It's important that's all you need to know," she smiled knowingly as she stood up tiptoe to place some packages in the cabinet.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work soon?" Kouga asked finally standing up straight and walking into the kitchen to help himself to something to eat.

"Oh kami I almost forgot," her eyes widen in surprise and she quickly shoved a can of soup into the cabinet before kissing Kouga quickly. "Thank you," she murmured quickly before she ran into the bathroom.

She was glad that she had laid out her clothes beforehand yesterday. They were currently sitting on a chair in the bedroom as she stepped into the shower and turned on the faucet. She gasped as cold water hit her before the water began to warm up.

Her face tilted up toward the water and she sighed in satisfaction at the cleansing warmth. "Did Kohaku catch the bus?" she called out to Kouga sticking her head out the shower door before sticking it back to lather her hair with shampoo.

"Yes he caught the bus he put up a fight I can tell you that. You need to put that brother on a leash or something," grumbled Kouga only getting a nervous laugh from Sango.

"I'm sorry about that it's just that Kohaku is going through some tough times," she began to later her washcloth with soap before she began to run it over her face and limbs.

"He doesn't even like me Sango and you know what? It's mutual," Kouga called out tersely.

"Don't say that," Sango groaned in disappointment. She hated when the two men in her life fought like that. It made her feel really helpless like she couldn't do anything to change their minds.

"No Sango I'm serious about that," Kouga walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. "Your almost finished right?"

"Yeah just hand me that towel please," Sango reached out her hand for the towel before quickly wrapping it around herself. She paused to give her hair a final wring before bending down to get the hair dryer from under the sink.

"You shouldn't have washed your hair if you knew you were pressed for time," Kouga rolled his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Let me worry about that okay," Sango almost snapped before her face softened. "Please drop me off at the subway. I know I won't make the bus no matter if I hadn't washed my hair," she looked at him pleadingly.

"Fine but you need to get that car of yours out of the shop. It's been in there for a week now and it's really inconveniencing me," Kouga crossed his arms before walking out the door again followed closely by Sango.

Kouga sprawled his form on the couch reaching for the remote to turn on the television set why Sango made her way back to the bedroom. In the morning light she began to dress sliding on her underclothes and slip before putting on a charcoal jacket and skirt.

She straightened her blouse collar in the mirror before buttoning her cuffs. Then seeing that she was almost ready she slid on her stocking and high heels before lastly blow drying her hair.

"Come on!" Kouga yelled out though he still hadn't gotten up from the couch.

"In a minute," called out Sango before brushed her hair one last time. She quickly gathered up her hair and began to pin it up into a tight bun. Finished she smiled in the mirror brushing her eyelids with a bit of mascara before leaving out the bedroom. "Ready."

"About time," Kouga leaned his head back to look down at Sango, who frowned with her hands on her hips.

"Now it's time to get your ass up," she smiled before tugging on his hand.

"I don't know if I want to go now. I mean this talk show here seems interesting," he pointed at the television.

"Their topic is on paternity testing," Sango snatched the remote from Kouga's hand and turned off the television. "Come on or you could just let me borrow your car for the day," Sango asked slyly seeing him quickly get up.

Kouga looked suspiciously at Sango before making his way to the door his keys clenched tightly in his hands. She looked in amusement as she followed her boyfriend into the elevator with her briefcase at her side.

As soon as she got into the car she looked at the clock in the car and groaned. "Kami okay Kouga we are going to have to go for speed here," she pleaded with Kouga as he put his key in the ignition.

"You can't be so demanding this early in the morning," Kouga grumbled but he made sure he speeded up for Sango. As soon as they to the subway station Sango hoped out of the car and quickly kissed Kouga goodbye. "Have a nice day at work," he called out but Sango was already running down the steps.

"Wait a second," Sango cried out a few minutes later. She had barely managed to ease her way into the subway before the metallic doors closed in the automotive voice began to start up to announce their next destination.

She would have been bent over to catch her breath but it seemed today was a busy day and there wasn't enough room too move much. "Shit," she said between pants looking for at least something to grip onto since there was no seats.

But she couldn't help but feel happy that she at least made the subway. "With barely a second to spare," she sighed looking at her watch. And that's when she heard her cell phone going off. Quickly she grabbed it and placed it to her ear hitting the talk button.

"Moshi, moshi," Sango said cheerfully hanging tightly to the pole. It was the only thing keeping her from falling flat on her face.

"Hello Sango this is Kagome I… I'm sorry did I call at a bad time?" Kagome laughed nervously as she fiddled with the lens of her camera.

"Oh no, no I'm just riding the subway to work," Sango smiled then sighed. "Guess what?"

"What?" Kagome sounded curious happy to see that Sango was in a good mood.

"Well besides the fact that I found that Miroku has a key to my apartment and used it to wake me," Sango rolled her eyes clutching at her briefcase.

"No he didn't," Kagome gasped in surprise. "How did he get the key anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He said he got the landlady to make him one. Probably gave him an autograph photo of him or something to persuade her," grumbled Sango darkly.

"He sure has a way with women," Kagome rubbed at her forehead trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"It's not funny Kagome. Ever since Miroku's become famous he and his ego can barely fit in the same room with each other," sighed Sango as if it was a burden she well knew.

"There, there Sango I know you'll make it," Kagome smiled.

"So what did you want to call me about?" Sango sighed in relief as a seat open and quickly took it, resting her briefcase between her legs.

"I've got the photographing job Sango. Kouga said he's going to take me out to lunch to celebrate. Do you want to come with us?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"No, no it's your big day you should go out with your friend. Congratulations," Sango's smile weaken. She couldn't wait until Kagome murmured a thank you before saying bye.

"Yes this is going to be a great day," Sango for some reason felt a little put off. She was about to read her newspaper when she heard the subway's automotive voice call out her stop. "I guess another time."

She moved purposely out of the door and out of the subway station. Moving quickly she was soon inside the shelter of her building and passing the front desk.

"Hello Mai," Sango smiled and waved to the secretary at the front desk.

"Oh hello Sango-san," Mai paused from answering a call to wave to her. "Mr. Keiji wants to see you right away. I think it's good news," she waved her pen to the elevator before she continued with her call. "I'm sorry can you repeat your last sentence… uhuh…. Uhuh okay I'll see if we can make an appointment for you."

Sango could still hear Mai talking even as the elevator doors clicked door and she slowly rose to the top floor. "What could Mr. Keiji want with me?" Sango asked herself nervously then smiled. "Maybe I'm getting a raise or even a promotion." By the time she stepped out of the elevator she was beaming.

"Ah it's nice to see you Ms. Sango. Please sit, sit," he waved her to a chair before sitting back down at his desk. "You are looking lovely this evening as usual," he smiled kindly at Sango.

"Thank you Mr. Keiji. So how is the wife and kids?" she asked politely smoothing out her skirt with her hand. She carefully sat her briefcase down by her side before giving her boss her full attention.

"Wonderful, wonderful. The misses has been bugging me to take her on a vacation and I'll have to consent soon or loose my mind in the struggle," h laughed jokingly.

"Yes that is very funny Mr. Keiji. So what is your reason for bringing me here? Am I in trouble or something?" she looked curiously at him a frown furrowing her brow.

"Oh of course not I just wanted to let you know that—"

"Hello Mr. Keiji? Oh I apologize for interrupting anything important but there is a call for Sango on line five. Sorry Sango but it's the school," Mai sounded sympathetic before she patched them in.

"I… I'll take that," Sango smiled sheepishly and took the phone before pressing her ear to the cradle.

"Moshi, moshi," Sango said hesitantly unsure what she should expect this time. "I yes hello Ms. Sanyu," she stood up from her seat and began to walk around with the phone as far as the phone cord would allow.

"Kohaku," groaned Sango finally and shook her head in disappointment. "I… yes I see I will be there immediately," Sango sighed hanging up the phone before flickering her eyes towards her boss. "I'm sorry Mr. Keiji I—"

"No need to apologizes Sango. Your younger brother takes precedence over anything else in your life. I should be the one to say sorry," Keiji smiled sadly at Sango as he straightened up the papers.

"Why? Why should you apologize?" Sango looked surprised at her boss, her mouth agape.

"Because it will be a real lost letting you go. But you should understand business is business," he smiled halfheartedly at her trying to ease the blow.

"But Mr. Keiji I… Please don't do this to me. I'll call them back right now and cancel the appointment with the principal," Sango was already reaching out for the phone but Mr. Keiji had taken the phone quickly from her.

"I can't let you do that Sango," he looked sympathetically at her as if he was truly sorry.

"Why not Mr. Keiji? I mean I've done so much for the advertising agency. I mean you were even promising to do something special a few minutes ago weren't you?" she couldn't help but look accusingly at him.

"Yes, yes I was but I can see already that your family situation won't allow you to handle your new position or any position in this company. I will be happy to make a reference letter for you if you want and you can receive your severance pay next week plus a little something,"

"I don't need your pity Mr. Keiji or your something extra," Sango said coldly as she picked her suitcase up. "In fact keep your damn money because I quit," she growled and stomped off ignoring Mr. Keiji's calls to come back.

AN HOUR LATER AT KOHAKU'S SCHOOL

Sango frowned at her brother who was leaning as far back as he could in his chair, his hands behind his head. Emotionless brown eyes finally recognized Sango and he nodded his head acknowledging her before staring back at the wall.

"Kohaku," Sango said softly as she pulled out a student's chair and sat down. "Kohaku I know because father and mother died you feel you have to retaliate against the world but this won't bring them back." Her anger had quickly disappeared as she looked down on her kid brother.

"Don't you think I know that," Kohaku said after a long pause. He slammed his chair back on all fours before turning to look at her. "I don't know why I do it. I feel that it helps and Kagura thinks

"I don't care what Kagura thinks. I don't want you to hang around that girl again," Sango said firmly.

THAT NIGHT, AT DINNER

"Kami Kouga I've had the worst day ever," Sango gave her boyfriend a tired smile before she sat down in her chair. On normal circumstances she would have asked him if he liked her new black dress but right now she had other pressing matters to think of.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sango. Maybe we should just eat now and talk about things after dinner," Kouga smiled encouragingly and grasped her hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes of course Kouga," Sango smiled and looked up at the waiter that came. "I would like to place my order now," she then tapped at the menu to what she wanted.

It wasn't until a few minutes into their meal that Sango sensed that something was wrong. She kept feeling Kouga's eyes on her and though she knew she should be happy at such attention and seem somehow wrong.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Sango smiled at Kouga curiously. She reached out her hand to give his hand a squeeze to prod him on.

"I… yes I do have something to say. Sango it's not going to work out," Kouga let go of her hand before looking away. There was a long drawn out pause before Kouga dared to focus his cobalt eyes on Sango's brown ones.

"Where is that 'It's not you, it's me crap,' you should be spitting out about now," she said coldly. Her anger that she though had simmered down was now rekindled as she looked at her new ex.

Kouga looked sadly at her trying to capture her hand up but she quickly moved it away. "I'm in love with another woman. I'm in love with Kagome," he sighed.

"I see," Sango replied curtly as she threw her linen napkin down on the table. She looked at him with harden eyes thankful that the will to cry didn't overcome her yet. "I was foolish to think that you would date me for me and not because I was best friends with Kagome," Sango reached out for the bread and began to rip it slowly to pieces.

"The reason I took you here was to make sure you wouldn't make a scene," Kouga looked nervously around at the people who were peering curiously at his table as Sango's voice.

"Oh I'm not making a scene," Sango smiled recklessly at Kouga as she stood up taking her wine glass in her hands and took a attentive sip. "In fact I'm happy things turned out this way. It just means I can do something I've been dying to do for a while now," she stopped to swirl the scarlet liquid in the glass before taking another sip.

"And that is?" Kouga ventured out cautiously aware that the wine glass was his enemy right now. The sticky liquid easily could be poured all over him. "Your not going to throw that wine on me, are you?"

"Oh of course not," she looked disappointedly at him as if offended that she would do something as lowly as that. "I would never dream to do something like that to you," she slowly walked across the table to stand behind Kouga's chair.

Running slim fingers down his back she could feel him flinch under her touch. "I just wanted to tell you my day today," she scowled behind his back before downing the rest of her drink. She leaned over his shoulder to place her empty wine glass against his half full one before she took his.

"It seems that this is the perfect ending to a perfect day," she waved away his protests as she took a sip of his drink. "I mean there was my best friend hitting on me. Oh, oh then there was that call from my boss's office announcing that my kid brother has detention for defacing school property with graffiti," she giggled and pushed Kouga back down in his chair as he tried to sit up.

"Not finished yet," she frowned at him and poked his back. "More though," she held out her wine glass to him before wrapping her arms around his neck and rested her chin on top of his head. She smiled happily as she heard the trickling of more wine being poured in her glass.

"Well if that wasn't perfect enough my boss kindly relieved me of my duties. Yes I know that was very kind of him too," she nodded her head before taking up the wine glass again and drank from it.

"I think I've heard enough," Kouga looked around anxiously wondering if the people staring curiously at the two would help him out of his predicament.

"No, no I'm almost done. In fact I'm getting to the part where you came in," she giggled and patted his head. "I am sure the people want to hear, don't you?" she stood back and looked encouragingly at her new audience. She waved her hand to include the audience, sloshing the wine she had in her wine glass.

"Oops," she smiled before pushing Kouga back down in his chair. She settled a firm grip on his shoulder before turning back to her audience. "Today is a very special day for us. You probably don't know why today is so important so I will inform you why it's so important. It's because it's the anniversary of the first day we met," she wrapped her arm around Kouga's neck and hugged him.

Some of the diners clapped nervously to that announcement while others tried to ignore her performance and eat their dinner. "You know how kind and considerate boyfriend's are giving their girlfriends gifts? Well you see Kouga, that's my boyfriend, gave me the most surprising gift ever. After three years of loving loyalty to him he decides to break up with me for my best friend," she smiled clapping her hands together at their reaction.

"I know, I know," she cooed before reaching for the ice bucket her smile falling. "Now it's time for me to return his favor," she quickly yanked his chair back and unzippened his pants. With swift hands she quickly emptied the contents of the ice bucket down his pants before settling it with a slam onto the table.

"Happy anniversary sweetie," she smiled as Kouga jumped up and began to shake at the ice in his pants.

'Then Staying Down,' is the next chapter. Sango can't help but feel that her life is going to pieces. She's not even sure if she can trust her best friend Kagome and her other best friend Miroku isn't help the situation either. She just wants to just wallow in her misery for a little bit. Is that too much to ask? I hope you enjoy and look forward to your reviews so please do.


	3. Chapter Three

Hello Simply Hopeless and I thank those who have reviewed me. I do not own Inuyasha so no suing. I look forward to any comments that you might have so please feel free to leave one. Enjoy.

Stuck in the Middle with U

Chapter Three: Then Staying Down

She walked out of the restaurant with her head held high and a satisfied smile on her face. She even managed to nod to those who congratulated her before she walked out the door and into the cold night air. It seemed with the air smacking gently against her face that she snapped back to reality.

"Kami," she hissed between clenched teeth as she leaned her back against the wall. She combed her hand through her hair while brown eyes turned regretfully towards the door. Half of her expected and wished that Kouga would storm out at any moment and demand from her why she had done that. And she had a feeling that if he did come out and ask she would tell him that she hadn't been in her right mind… that it had been stress.

"Kami," she breathed again under her breath. She couldn't believe that she was acting so weak as she pushed herself gently away from the wall. "I need to get away from this… all of this," she thought and pulled out the pins viciously from her hair. Her dark locks cascading down her shoulders as she moved purposely towards her car.

As soon as you went inside her car she just sat there for what seemed a few heartbeats. Staring at the steering wheel of her car, her fingers poised over the ignition with her keys clasped tightly in her hand. "Kami," she nearly sobbed and buried her face against the steering wheel. Her brown eyes swimming with tears that marched purposely down the curve of her cheeks.

'Why Kami, why,' she thought helplessly and lifted her head up when she accidentally hit her horn. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand in disgust at the tears and fished in her glove department for a scurnchie to tie back her hair that was slightly damped with her tears. She took one shaky breath and then let it go before she started up the car.

'I can do this,' she thought firmly. But it seemed to come out as if it was a question in her head. She thumped her fist against her steering wheel and pulled out of the driveway. "DAMN IT I CAN DO THIS!" she shouted out to the sky, daring it to deny the fact.

It seemed all a blur from there as she made her way back home. All she can vaguely remember was pulling at her apartment complex and getting out of the door. For all she knew the keys could be in the ignition, she stumbled drunkenly up the stairs. It took a few tries to realize that the keys she was pushing into the keyhole of her door belonged to her mailbox.

With a frustrated growl she found the right key and slammed the door close. She felt hot and cold at the same time, hatred and pain fighting her poor body for dominance. Her fingers found themselves ripping away her dress in disgust as if the fabric was saturated with horrible night.

Brown eyes swept across the room seeing traces of Kouga here and there and she let out a growl of disgust. Crashing a mug that she had bought him against the wall before she made her way to her room.

For once she was glad that Kohaku wasn't here as she searched in her drawers for a t-shirt and pair of jeans. Quickly with frustrated movements she rammed the shirt over her head and yanked her pants over her hips. She looked blankly at the high heeled shoes that she forgot to remove at the door but found herself quickly kicking them off in digust.

'I hate him. I hate him so much,' she thought over and over again. The love she had thought she had for her ex turning into a smoldering anger. She quickly grabbed up her sneakers and walked out the door, slamming it close so hard that the wood groaned it's protest. Even as her mind whirled around frantically she knew where she would be going… where she always went when the world was too much.

She had hardly realized she was driving or that she pulled up at a ramshackle looking dojo. As she slowly turned the lights of her car off she climbed out of her car and walked inside. A troubled sort of peace pushes back the headache that was starting and with purposeful steps she made her way to the bamboo sticks, her hands hitting the light switch.

Sango drove her bamboo stick down into the air allowing the stick to cut through the air with a whistling sound. She extended all her anger and frustrations into each blow, her body whirling around as if to strike at an invisible foe. She followed the fighting actions that her sensei had taught her when she was just a child. An unsettled type of peace settled into her heart as she continued to fight wanting to wish the world away.

"I see your date went very well," said Miroku dryly as he stepped into the dojo. He had been watching Sango practicing with her bamboo sword for a while before entering. It always fascinated him how serious her face could go as she fought. As if Sango had become another person and another time, a warrior that was firm and true. He shook his head at such musing a small smile playing across his lips at Sango's surprised look.

"I don't need this right now Miroku," she growled. She stepped forward once more before swinging down with her bamboo katana. But growled when she felt Miroku gripping the tip of it, holding it firmly in his hands.

"You know I know this small sushi bar that has the most interesting array of—"

"Not interested," snapped Sango jerking her katana from his hands. She whipped around to point her bamboo stick at his chest and looked at him coldly. "How did you know I would be here anyway? I didn't even tell Kagome I came here," she growled. 'Kagome… I don't want to see her face either right now,' she thought bitterly.

"She didn't have to and I didn't ask. I know when you're usually upset about something you find yourself going to the family dojo. If you can't fight your demons one way then you try it another way. Isn't that right Sango?" he asked raising an eyebrow in amusement. He pushed away the katana pointed at his chest before stepping further inside the wooden walls of the dojo.

"I… I don't believe—" Sango began uncertainty creeping into her voice. She then shook her head as if she was a wild horse fighting back the thing that held back her freedom. 'Be in control, in control, in control,' she thought firmly balling her hands into fists. Already she squared her shoulders and raised her chin to look at Miroku with a measuring look.

"When your parents died as soon as you found a chance you snuck inside this dojo. Normal people would have found themselves a dark corner and cry their eyes out. But no, not you Sango. You picked up your faithful katana, gritted your teeth and struck back at the world. It's one of the things that I admi—"

"Are you finished analyzing me?" Sango's words were frigid as she narrowed her eyes on her best friend. She hated the way that he could read her like an open book. 'Couldn't he see the wall I erect in front of my heart. Stay behind it and we'll all be safe,' she thought sadly.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't know something about my Sango-chan? Do you think you could push me away to?" Miroku asked seriously, his light. "I won't let you push me away," he whispered into her ear as he gathered her into her arms.

"We were supposed to be together. Damn it we had plans. He screwed up my plans," she growled her disgust as she scowled in Miroku's arms.

"Not everything in life can fit in that electric notepad you kept. Nothing is perfect," Miorku murmured soothingly as he stroked her head. He looked down at the dark head as she let out a snort.

"Like I don't know that now," she said bitterly then pushed herself away. "That's okay. I didn't love him anyway," she said firmly sticking up her chin.

"Sango you shouldn't try to—"

"Try to what? Forget about the asshole?" she smiled savagely at him. "Too late, he's already forgotten."

"Sango..." he said remorsefuly.

"Don't worry Miroku... I'm hurting now but it will all stop one day. I'm too stubborn to let this setback get me down," she said in a small voice before lifting up her head to give him a wavering smile.

"Sango I know all too well," he breathed and cupped her chin in his hand. It tore at him to look at Sango who was trying to slowly gather herself together. He wanted desperately to grab the fingers that combed recklessly through her hair and kiss her fingertips. But he refrained... only offering her to take her home. Brushing away her excuses off how he was going to get back with a gentle smile. "I good walk wouldn't hurt me at all," he smiled before leading her out.

It wasn't until the next day at the photo shoot that he came to his descion. He let out a heavy sigh when the photographer told him that he had finished with the second roll of film and could take a break. A scowl settling onto his handsome face as he moved from the set that was done up to look like a beach, his fingers tossing away the beachball he held.

Miroku was standing inside the set of the Shikon No Tama modeling agency. A huge coporation that was sister to the Taisho magazine where most of the models found themselves in it's glossy pages. If someone where to ask Miroku ten years ago that he would be a model he would have scuffed but here he was being followed around by his anxious assistant.

"Anything else Mr. Houshi?" Maro gasped breathlessly as she held tightly to her notepad.

"Nothing now I have to talk to Kagura," Miroku brushed off breezily. He moved his way purposely to his agents office letting poor Maro trail behind him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. She seems to be having difficulties with another model right now," Maro said anxiously as she straighten her glasses that tottered on the bridge of her nose. "I'll arrange an appointment later with her if you-" but she was cut off as Kagura came waltzing towards them an unpleased look on her face.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as she reached into her pocket as if to get her favorite pack of smokes. But knowing what her doctor said she reluctantly grabbed a stick of gum and began to reluctantly chew it.

"I think I'll need to take some time off," Miroku stopped posing to look seriously at Kagura.

Kagura's painted lips spread into a smile as she sauntered over to Miroku and ran her long red nails gently down his cheek. "Miroku, Miroku, Miroku," Kagura sighed in disappointment.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura," Miroku mimicked pulling her hand away from his cheek frowning. "I have important things to do," he frowned before tossing her hand away.

"Yes… I heard about Sango," drawled Kagura nonchalantly unperturbed by Miroku's brush off.

"How did you—" Miroku began before clamping his mouth firmly close when Kagura waved him off.

"Maro make yourself usefuland get mea diet pepsi," Kagura waved the nervous assistant off loftily to due her bidding. Then turning back to Miroku she smiled slyly. "It pays to know these things. It's none of your concern how I got my information. Only that I do have it and I feel for you. But seriously you should not involve yourself with her," she said firmly snapping her fan open to fan herself lightly. She had begun to pace back and forth, her lips pursed together as if thought.

"And when did you start taking a interest in my love life?" asked Miroku cautiously not liking it at all when the wind demon got involved in anything that concerned him. 'Well unless it is my work because she is my manager after all but anything else…' he trailed off when he saw the pacing Kagura stop.

Her back was to him when she finally decided to whip around and brandish her fan at him. "Love? Is that really what you believe it is? Funny does she know that?" Kagura smiled slyly as she clamped her fan close and tapped the top of the fan against her chin. Her arms crossed as she tilted to observe her client thinking, knowing that the cogs were whirling in his head.

"She may or may not know that I love her," he mused thoughtfully using his words carefully. He looked at Kagura cautiously knowing that she was poised like a panther ready to pounce on his words and use them against him. "**But**," he quickly placed in as he found his manager's mouth opening to reply.

He was satisfied as she slid her mouth close; her chrisom eyes trained on him waiting for what he might see whether good or bad. "But that is only because I did not want to ruin our friendship with her just because I was more then just infatuated with her. I mean if I told her I really, really liked her she would brush it off as me joking," he tried to explain unnerved by the small spreading across Kagura's face.

It looked as if the manager had received a Christmas present early before she smoothed her smile out to give a look of concern. "I see. Poor Miroku. You brainless full she'll never see you in that light. You dashed any hopes that away with your running around and dating anything of the fairer sex with long legs and a pretty face. Do you really think she will give you a chance or a glance for that matter?" Kagura asked a self-satisfied smile on her lips.

"You are enjoying this too much," Miroku said darkly narrowing his eyes. "In fact I think I'll take a break now," he growled. "Sorry Suki I will not be staying any longer today," he said civillya young woman who walked up to him with a powder puff in her hand.

"She'll ruin you!" called out Kagura as Miroku walked away only to see him flip her off. "Well then," she said and crossed her arms, an amused smile playing across her lips.

"Oh this is bad, very, very bad," Maro squeaked and shook her head in distress as she handed Kagura her drink.

"Maro I have a favor to ask of you," Kagura drawled and gave the poor ningen a sugary smile.

"A... a favor?" Maro said anxiously, she was a bunch of nerves it seemed.

"Yes... I want you to follow Miroku and make sure that he doesn't get into trouble," Kagura said loftily waving her hand carelessly.

"YOU WANT ME TO SPY!" she cried out in horror. She then quickly placed her hand against her agap mouth. "But... but he woldn't like it if I-"

"Who writes the paychecks here?" Kagura asked crisply.

"You do ma'm" Maro said sullenly and looked down at her hands.

"Then due me this little favor and if you do get caught I'm pinning this all on you," Kagura smirked. "I want a report each week on my desk before noon," she said over her shoulder before making her way back to her office.

"Kami, why me," Maro whimpered before she went after the wayward Miroku.

To be continued…


End file.
